Blade weapons
Blade weapons are mainly used by highly trained and skilled personnel. Many soldiers, Solid Snake included, did not care for using bladed weapons. Others, such as Raiden and Gray Fox, handled them with such accuracy and proficiency that they were able to dodge and deflect bullets, making them almost untouchable by conventional weaponry. Survival Knife The survival knife was a weapon greatly used by Naked Snake during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Snake was able to attack enemies, procure food, and remove bullets, crossbow bolts and bullet bees from his body using this very basic but very useful item. Snake's survival knife was holstered on a sheath on his right ankle. Olga Gurlukovich's survival knife was special in that it had a specialized firing mechanism built into the handle, which she unsuccessfully used against Solid Snake during The Tanker Incident. CQC Knife The CQC knife was very similar to the survival knife. Naked Snake and The Boss used this short knife, paired with a pistol or, in The Boss' case, The Patriot, to perform CQC. Both The Boss and Naked Snake kept their CQC knives in shoulder sheathes on the left, supposedly for easier access as they both predominately wielded fire arms with their right hands. The CQC knife is fairly small for easy handling, with a cord-wrapped handle and a leather sheath worn across the breast. Users *The Boss *Naked Snake *Olga Gurlukovich *Raiden *Vamp Fork Naked Snake was given a fork by Johnny Sr. during the events of Operation Snake Eater, which he used to procure food within his cell, as well as defend himself from any guards he may have encountered along the way to the sewage tunnels. After meeting with EVA in the forest, Snake decided that the fork, while rudimentary, was a CQC-appropriate sidearm, and was able to use it as such. Users *Naked Snake Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. It was first used offensively and defensively by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover, with which he was able to deflect bullets and kill men in single swipes. Much later, Liquid Ocelot's personal army, the FROGS, were outfitted with a machete-like blade as a support weapon, which they wielded with deadly accuracy. The FROGs skills were put to the test when a unit was dispatched to the core of Outer Haven to eliminate Solid Snake, but they were stopped and engaged by fellow blade user Raiden. Users *Null *FROGS Spetsnaz Throwing Knives Spetsnaz throwing knives were weapons perfected by the Spetsnaz soldiers of the Soviet Union, yet were predominately used by Gene during the San Hieronymo Takeover. In addition, some of his FOX Unit soldiers, as well as Red Army recruits, were outfitted with these dangerous and deadly weapons. The light-weight nature of the throwing knives allowed them to be used as long distance killing machines and easy replacements for guns and bullets. Much later, Vamp would use a similar type of throwing knife during The Big Shell Incident and the Guns of the Patriots Plan. Users *Gene *Vamp High Frequency Blade A chokuto in which the blade resonates at ultra-high frequencies increasing its sharpness and cutting power exponentially. The HF Blade was used predominately by the cyborg ninjas, Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden, but was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. The cyborg ninjas were able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets in any direction they were facing. The one exception to this were shotgun blasts, which were unable to be blocked due to the numerous pellets spread out. Users *Gray Fox *Raiden *Solidus Snake *Olga Gurlukovich (Under alias "Mr. X") *Arsenal Tengu Stun Knife The Stun Knife was a piece of equipment, presumably developed by Otacon, which Old Snake used during the Guns of the Patriots Incident of 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, but was also able to be utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. This technique was used on Snake himself, once he was thoroughly assaulted by Liquid Ocelot. Users *Old Snake See Also * List of weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4 * Weapons Category:Weapons category:Controls